


Magic Mirror

by QuillMind



Series: Clandestine [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tazaki hardly have the same occupation--you are a dressmaker, he is a spy.  But you do have some things in common: an attention to detail, an appreciation for changing appearances and image, and hard-working hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Hato no Hi (8月10日)! (don't worry about it).

If there was one thing you and Tazaki shared in common, it was an appreciation for subtle detail.  As a dressmaker of the Parisian boutique _Galeries Fallon_ , you were a master at working with your hands and using a sharp eye for constructing some of the most sophisticated outfits in the city.  From children's Christening gowns to women's dresses and maids' uniforms, you dealt with a wide range of social classes, all coming to you for the purpose of looking their best. 

In recent years, there had been a steady decline in customers as the war consumed the world and fashion paled against food and safety.  But you still got business from clientele that wanted their old clothes recycled into new ones.  Even household drapes and tablecloths were salvaged and converted into jackets and blouses, as nothing could be wasted. 

There were still evening dresses to be made, for the wealthier women that could afford lavish style, some of them being the wives and mistresses of SS officers.  Sometimes the men themselves came to the shop, giving you their suits and coats to alter. 

This made you a valuable asset to the Resistance--and of considerable interest to the D-Agency.  It was how you met Tazaki, surprising you one day when he first walked into your shop.  You had never seen an Asian man before, but even if you had seen a million of them before he would have stood out, with his jet-black hair, razor sharp eyebrows and narrow, sly eyes that gave him the look of someone who was always one step ahead of others.  Following a handful of appointments in which you mended his coats and suits, and through increasingly friendly conversations wherein he earned your trust enough that you opened up about your opinion on the occupation, he had introduced himself to you again as a liaison to the Resistance. 

From then on, Tazaki began to frequent your shop even more, as you fed him scraps of information of who was in town and what parties they might be heading to with their female companions.  To avoid suspicion, he posed as an employee of a garment business that specialized in imported Western fashion, purchasing a few items here and there to send back to Japan. 

Occasionally, Tazaki would arrive with one or two other people, saying they were friends of his when truthfully they were fugitives or other Resistance members looking to get redressed so that they could move without being found out.  There were numerous difference in style between German, English, and French fashion, and if a spy wanted to make his way past the borders safely, even the clothes on his back had to accurately reflect this.  Again and again, you worked with the challenges Tazaki brought to you, changing the lengths and cuts of coats and wearing French clothing around the shop and in your home until they looked less new and could be used by Resistance members. 

Once he complimented your skill, prompting you to humbly smile and downplay your abilities. 

"Adding darts, changing lapels, copying couture styles--this is all standard of any dressmaker," you had said.  "Easy, really."

"No," Tazaki replied, smiling knowingly.  "Simple, maybe, but not easy.  It takes talent to be able to change someone into another person entirely, but I see you do it every day.  It's impressive."

It was rare that you were commended to this degree, but to hear it in his smooth voice, you couldn't remain unmoved.  Encouraged, you had then allowed yourself a moment of immodesty and proclaimed yourself to have magic fingers. 

At the moment, however, that couldn't have been further from the truth for you. 

The shop had long since closed for the night, the doors locked and the curtains drawn over the windows.  In the back rooms, you had been meeting with Tazaki to tell him about the arrival of a high-ranking German colonel who was going to attend a party with his French girlfriend, a pretty but shallow young thing who talked a little too much. 

Tazaki, who had been looking at you quite thoughtfully tonight, thanked you for your efforts, and with a flick of the wrist produced a single white rose that he then held out to you.  Blushing, you accepted his gift, leaving his hand free to caress your face.  When you turned your head up to look at his face, you only had a second to see his dark, slim eyes up close before he claimed your lips in a kiss. 

After that, things had progressed quickly, but not rushed or panicked.  It felt perfectly natural to surrender yourself to Tazaki's touch, turning your neck to let his mouth slide down it, breathing intensely as he undid the buttons of your blouse and shivering at your breasts being exposed to the air and his view.  There hadn't been an ounce of fight in you as he gently led you somewhere by the hand, keeping you from opening your eyes by captivating you with his kisses. 

There had been a rustling sound as he shed his suit jacket and tossed it somewhere, then he moved away from you and pulled you down to sit on his lap with your back to him, resuming his exploration of your mouth once more.  You would have complained about this angle being a bit awkward for you, especially since it prevented you from putting your arms around him, but once his hands came around to fondle your chest and infiltrate your skirt, words had died on your lips. 

"Open your eyes," he had softly said by your ear when he finally broke off from your kiss.  You did as your were told, your head swirling as though you were drunk, then surprise sobered you up a little when you saw where you were. 

Directly outside of the main dressing room of the shop was a wide, cushioned armchair, an antique the shop's previous owner had managed to acquire and left to you when she retired.  It was where client's friends, boyfriends or husbands usually sat to wait, as well as watch when the client came out to see and show herself in front of them--and the massive three-way mirror opposite the armchair. 

Stretching from the floor to almost scratch at the ceiling, the mirror was perhaps your shop's greatest treasure, as it allowed for a person to see themselves from multiple angles that they normally never could.  You had spent years in front of this mirror while tending to a client, measuring tape draped around your neck while you pinned and unpinned layers of fabric as the wearer posed and grinned at themselves transformed in their finery.  You looked at them as well, though you never paid attention to your own reflection in the grand surface. 

But now you were on center stage in the mirror, an unfamiliar place for you, seated on a man's lap with his hands between your legs and your blouse pulled open. 

Your first instinct was for you to flush and turn away in embarrassed dismay, but then Tazaki firmly nudged your head back to face forward and watch as he lifted the hem of your skirt and began to stroke you through your panties.  You cried out, bending your knees and curling your toes, causing your shoes to drop off of your feet and clatter to the floor.  His other hand touched the tops of your nipples and rolled them around, instantly hardening them.  As if by magic, his nimble hands coaxed nothing but wanton responses out of you, while your own hands were twitching and clumsily grasping at the air for support, lacking any of the dexterity they had demonstrated in the past. 

"Open your eyes," Tazaki repeated patiently, the stiffness of his erection against your backside betraying his calm demeanor. 

You once again did as his spell commanded, and saw the woman in the mirror. 

"Are you watching closely?" he asked in a sultry tone.  Dumbly, you nodded.  He lifted you up by the hips just enough to tug your panties off, the middle of them wet with your excitement, and let them hang from your knee like it was a lewd clothesline. Crystalline liquid seeped out of you while Tazaki undid his belt and pants enough to free his rigid length, visible for only a moment as you were hoisted higher above it.  Then it disappeared into you as he pulled you down.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"  Your moan was stretched out as you felt each exquisite inch be sheathed within you.  Tremors rippled through your body and rendered you breathless. 

There was barely time for you to recover as Tazaki began to ease you up and down on his cock.  His motions were fluid and measured, but unrelenting as well.  The fingers of his hands, the ones you had touched when you first met, that tipped his hat to you in such a refined manner, pressed into the soft meat of your buttocks with every lift, seemingly more for the enjoyment of it than to exert strength to raise you.  He made it appear as though you were weightless, and with every leisurely stroke he made within you, your mind floated higher and higher. 

A tiny shriek escaped you as something hot and wet was felt on the nape of your neck; Tazaki's tongue artfully slid up to the shell of your ear and traced its lines deeper inward until finally poking inside just a little, before backing out and giving a delicate nibble to the lobe.  It was so subtle and done so gently, yet you felt it as sharply as a slap to the face. 

"There she is."

Tazaki finally spoke again, his velvety voice throaty and uneven as he could not ignore the sensation of your vice grip around him. 

"Look at her."

You obeyed and gathered your scattered wits to focus on the mirror.  Your hair was a mess, eyes dazed and lips parted to emit plaintive whines as you were repeatedly impaled on Tazaki's cock.  Legs splayed open like a book, your panties now dangling around your ankle, your sex was completely on display, brightly swollen and coating Tazaki in your glistening desire as that incredible hardness plunged into you without pause.  The bunched up mess that had been your skirt rustled as his hand crept under it and rubbed his fingers over your clit.  Your breasts quivered and bounced, the nipples tight and yearning for attention, and you unconsciously arched your back a little to feature them better while you kneaded them with your hands, finally called back to action. 

All of this, you saw not once, but in triplicate, and your excitement seemed to multiply accordingly as well. 

"Look at how wonderful she is," Tazaki said, gradually upping the force behind his thrusts while kissing your throat.  "More than any rich woman in silk dresses, you're the most gorgeous thing this mirror will ever see." 

 _God_ , his words, his touch--they were inflaming you, transforming you.  Those fingers of his were playing you expertly like an instrument, producing rapturously carnal music.  Your body was entirely under his control, and you couldn't be happier for it. 

The cracks in his cool persona were starting to reveal themselves as his already thin eyes narrowed even more and you felt his harsh breaths against the back of your neck.  The pistoning of his hips was much quicker now, causing the chair to creak painfully. 

Your hand squeezed at your breast hard with a wail while the other clamped onto Tazaki's still-clothed thigh for support.  The pads of his fingers were not rough in their tireless movements over your clit, but with each slippery flick they were scraping away your self-control.

"I want you to come," he said tightly.  "I want to see your face when you come."  He then grunted and scraped his teeth on your shoulder as he felt your pussy clench around him in reply. 

Everything was louder now, the chair's squeaky complaints, the slapping of your skin as he rammed into you, your own moans and the helpless rustling of your clothes.  Tazaki's jacket, hung over the side of the chair, was in danger of being shaken onto the floor. 

Your legs then jerked as if someone had yanked them both, and like a crumpled ball of paper you contorted and spasmed as your orgasm claimed you.  With a much higher pitch than normal, you cried out and let your voice echo through the shop.  Only your face remained still, held by Tazaki's hands to be facing the mirror so that neither of you would miss one second of your blissful expression, the final step required to push him over the edge.  Even as you cried out, your voice at a much higher pitch than normal, you could still hear Tazaki's restrained grunts as he hammered his release into you, bucking so hard that the chair almost left the floor.  You vaguely thought you heard the strange sound of flapping, like that of a fan or a stack of papers, but at the sensation of a hot stickiness flooding into you, your mind dropped that thread and focused on the far more pleasant matter of Tazaki's cock throbbing inside. 

When your heartbeat was no longer racing like a freight train and Tazaki's hold on you relaxed, your mind began to reform itself and you looked back at him.  He was not the type to colour easily, but now there was an unmistakable pink tint to his cheeks as he panted, resting his head on your shoulder. 

You smiled, knowing how special it was to see him even this removed from composure.  You kissed his cheek and he made a fractional turn of his head to glance at you, sighing and encircling his arms around you once more.  Content to stay this way for a while, you looked at the mirror, and considered your reflection. 

As tousled and graceless as you looked right now with your clothes in shambles and a white mess beginning to trickle out of you, you surprised yourself with how beautiful you felt. 

_A part of Tazaki's magic._

You giggled at the thought, but were interrupted when you felt something soft on your thigh.  Frowning, you shifted to pick it up.  Fuzzy and light grey. 

_Feathers?_

A faint cooing could be heard from somewhere in the shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tazakiiii~ :D 
> 
> I'm trying to depict each character a bit differently in their approaches to sex--I hope they're not too unbelievable!
> 
> Did any of you catch the movie hints in this one? Shouldn't be too hard if you think of Tazaki and what might relate to him. It's one of my favourite films. 
> 
> It's kind of bothering me that I can't seem to pull off shorter fics... Does anyone else find them too long? :|
> 
> Which of the 8 monsters should be tackled next? :D


End file.
